The present invention relates to laser alignment guides. Specifically, it relates to laser alignment guides that removably secures to a surface.
Many electricians and construction workers must determine the proper alignment and orientation for conduits to be installed. Traditionally, an offset bend is used to match the geometry of closely positioned objects without contacting a part of a structure or to bring a conduit out from the structure. Using this method, determining the angle of the bend in an offset can be time consuming and is frequently inaccurate. This leads to many wasted man hours and expense in trying to find the precise measurement. Therefore, a device that can assist with the precise alignment of conduits is needed.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing laser alignment guides. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.